I'll Never Forget You
by Vampire Ninja Kitty
Summary: The Tsukiyomi siblings went roaming around the streets to search for food while waiting for their mother to wake up in the hospital. Despite their young age, Ikuto was badly abused while protecting Utau by a group of drug addict men. Who will save them? Rated T for violence and language just in case
1. Pain and Hardship

**Ok, since I'm still working on my first fanfic, I decided to make another fanfic. So please no rude comments or reviews, cuz I'm still a new fanfic writer. I will be working on the second chapter for this fanfic, simultaneously with the first fanfic. I do not own Shugo Chara by the way. Enjoy~! This is Ikuto's POV btw ;3**

* * *

My mother was sent to the hospital after finding out my father disappeared the night our grandfather died. Utau won't stop crying, because she wants to see her, but the nurse won't let us go in the room since mother needs lots of rest. We decided to wait for her outside the waiting room when we heard our stomachs growling. I didn't bother moving to get something to eat, but for Utau, she needs to eat, because as her older brother, I have to take care of my little sibling. I was planning to buy her food; unfortunately, we don't have any money with us. Instead, we just sat there, waiting for our mother to wake up.

Time passed by, and me and Utau were starving for hours. We both felt weak, and not even water is helping us. We were so hungry, so I had no choice but to get up, with Utau holding my hand and search for someone who can lend us money. We exit out the hospital to find some food. While walking around the sidewalk, I heard women talking about how our father had left us, my mother being in the hospital, and us kids, experiencing something that had caused us sadness and stress. They pitied us, alright, and it was my father's fault for abandoning us, only taking his violin with him. I let out a 'tch' when listening to them gossiping, so I decided to ignore and kept walking.

Our bodies became tired and weak after searching for food, and that's when I saw a taiyaki shop right in front of us. I looked at the cashier man, and when he saw us, he came up to us.

"How can I help you kids?" he asked.

I didn't say a thing, and neither did Utau. She held my hand tightly, as if she seemed frightened at the man. And that's when I decided to speak up, for the sake of both of us who needs food and been starving for hours.

"I want four pieces of chocolate taiyaki please."

"Sure thing. But where are your parents? Because you have to pay in order to get your taiyaki."

I froze in disappointment, forgetting that we don't have money with us. I stood there, not saying a thing with my hair covering my eyes.

"Never mind. Forget the order." I said with a low and hard tone, walking away from the shop. I turned around to see if the man is looking at us, and yes he was staring at us, surprised to see two lonely kids, walking on the streets, searching for food, with no parents to guide us. I looked away from the man and continue walking. Utau's grip on my hand tightens more, and I heard sobbing. I turned to see her wiping her tears away using her other hand.

"I-Ikuto…what are we going to d-do?" she said while sobbing. "Both of us are hungry, yet we don't have any money to buy food. Who's going to help us?"

I gave her a look of concern and worries. She looked at me with pained eyes, eyes that are filled with sadness and loneliness that was caused by my father. I sighed, as I bent down with my hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"It's okay. I'm sure we will bump into a friend who can help us. But right now we should go back to the hospital since it's getting dark. We don't want to roam around the streets when it's dark, since it's dangerous. So don't ever let go of my hand until we reach in front of mom's room, okay?"

She nodded at my requests. I stood up and continued walking. I could hear people still gossiping about our family situation, but with Utau hearing all these rumors, tears began to form again and ran down her cheeks as she squeezed my hand tighter again. Anger and pain grew inside my heart, seeing my own sister experiencing hardship and pain about our family, since she's too young to see what's happening right in front of her eyes, and my mother, who is still in the hospital after going crazy and stress about our father and is still at her weak state. As the eldest child, I will do whatever I can to protect my family.

We almost reached the hospital, when I saw a group of drug users near the street that we're supposed to cross not too far away. I narrowed my eyes, trying to focus of reaching the hospital and Utau by my side. I realized that this will be the dangerous moment for Utau, since she's a little girl and those drug users will try and kidnap her. I prepared before we reach towards the group of drug users, since they're leaning against the wall with bottles in their hands and cigarettes resting in their mouths, acting all stupid and drunk. When Utau noticed that we will be facing danger, she cling on to me tightly, making sure she's safe by my side, still holding onto my hand. She promised me she will never let go of my hand, and I hope she will keep it.

We reached to the most dangerous part that us younger kids will experience. I noticed the sky is already dark, so it's too late to make it to the hospital safely. As we walk pass them, the drug users were staring at us, but I could feel that they're targeting Utau instead of me. We were in the middle of the dangerous part, when I felt someone grabbed onto my arm roughly, pulled me towards them and held me tightly as I felt a sharp blade pressed right on my neck. That's when I heard a little girl screaming, knowing it was Utau's voice. As I try to search for her, I saw two men holding onto both of her arms. One man came up to her and gave her an evil smile.

She began to sob, when she saw that the man standing right in front of her try to take her dress off. I could feel anger rise up as I struggle my way out of the man's grasp. But then I forgot that the blade is right on my neck, I felt the tip run through my skin and pain begin to throb on my throat. I decided to ignore it, because the most important thing that I must focus on is Utau's safety.

I punch the man who was holding me in the stomach as hard as I could and kicked the one in front of Utau in the crotch just to hear him groan in pain. He fell into his knees in front of Utau, but the problem is that the two men are still holding on to her. Not caring of what I should do, I began to prepare a fighting stance, showing them that I wanted to fight them. The two men let go of her arms, and walked up to me, throwing punches and kicks towards me.

"Ikuto!" my sister yelled. "W-what are you doing? You can't handle all of these men!"

"Utau, what choice do I have?" I replied back, dodging every punch and kick that was thrown at me from the drug users. "Listen, Utau. I want you to run into the hospital as quickly as possible! Don't worry about me; I'm fine as long as you're safe! I promise I'll catch up to you!"

More tears ran down her face, struggling to leave me here, watching me fight the drug users who try to touch my sister. "B-But! I can't leave you here! Big brother, you're going to get killed! I might as well call for help, if it's the best thing I could do!" She ran off to a different direction, searching for help. I could hear her painful, loud voice fade away, trying her best to save me. That's when I noticed that everything stopped, all the punching and kicking stopped, when I heard one of the men start talking.

"Hmph. So that girl decided to search for help to try and save her brother. You two! Follow me and stop her! Make sure we show her brother that she will be dead before his eyes!"

The three men ran off and went to go to Utau's direction, chasing her. I panicked, when I heard evil chuckling all around me. I decided to chase after them when one of them kicked me at the side, and fell to the ground. I struggled to get up, but something stepped on my chest hard as I coughed up some blood with a foot resting on top of me.

The man who kicked me chuckled, saying "Hehe don't worry little boy. We'll bring your sister here; just make sure you watch her die slowly right in front of you. And that's when it's your turn to die next!" I gave him a deadly look, when I noticed an opening between his legs. Without him knowing, I quickly got up and punched his crotch as hard as I could. I heard him moan in pain, which gave me pleasure of seeing him cry in pain, a payback for hurting me and Utau. I dashed towards the direction where the psycho maniacs chase Utau as fast as I could.

"I don't think so, little boy! Don't think that you're forgetting about us!" I heard one of them yelling at me. I ran as fast as I could, ignoring the pain on my side. I'm almost at the destination of where Utau is when I felt someone tripped me. I fell on my front, stumbling to get up, but failed. I could see huge cuts bleeding on both of my knees, and let out a huge 'tch'. The man who tripped me let out a huge chuckle, as he walked up to me slowly with a pocketknife on his hand. I glared at him, showing how brave I was, but inside, fear is running through my mind.

"Oh, don't give me that look, you damn brat! Now it looks like you want to die first instead of the girl! Looks like she will be the one watching you die slowly and she will die next!"

He kicked me hard on the face, which cause me to fall backwards. I try to get up on my feet, but I'm too weak, as I felt the man sit on top of me. I dared myself not to cry, because I remembered Utau was crying, I told her that kids like us shouldn't cry. But it's too late. I could feel tears running down my cheeks. I tried to scream for help, but I couldn't hear a sound come out of my mouth. I struggle to breathe, but the pain on my chest makes it harder for me to inhale.

_This is the end up for me…_I thought. _I'm sorry Utau…mother…I've reached my limits…even though I'm the eldest child, I'm too weak to protect both of you…_

Before I meet my end, I could feel that the weight that was on top of me flew backwards.

"What the bloody hell?" the man yelled angrily.

When I looked to my side, I could see Utau standing right next to a shadow figure and a girl with short, strawberry pink hair with a red dress that looks a lot younger than Utau. The shadow figure charged at the man who was on top of me, punching and kicking him. The man collapsed, and the figure attacked the other men that were behind him. Ignoring the fighting scene, I looked at Utau's direction.

"U-Utau…" I struggled to call her name. She turned to look at me, and tears began to fall when she saw my body lying on the cold, concrete floor, filled with cuts and bruises. She fell onto her knees as she cried right beside me. The little girl who was standing right next to her saw me as well and gasped in horror.

"W-we have to send him to the emergency immediately!" the pinkette cried. She ran up to the figure and stopped him. "F-father! We must help that boy over there! He is badly injured! Please help him and the girl!" Her father stopped; turned to my direction and walked up to me leaving all the men he fought on the floor, and picked me up. I groaned as I felt a sharp pain on my side.

"You girls stay close to me." he commanded them. "Or else those men will get up and start getting you." The two girls nodded, and stay closed to the man's side. I closed my eyes, hearing Utau and the pinkette talking.

"It's going to be okay," the pinkette told Utau. "Before you came up to us for help, we were heading towards the hospital to visit my mother." I could hear silence when the pinkette's voice started again. "You're lucky that you found us. Without our help, I…I…don't know what to say….but what happened to you guys?"

I could still feel silence from Utau, after seeing what happened to me and what she experienced despite for her age. "W-well…M-me and m-my brother…" before she could finish her sentence, her father cut her off. We entered inside the hospital, and the atmosphere felt warm.

"Ma'am, this boy needs to be treated immediately," the father said, speaking to do registration woman. "He was badly wounded after these drug addict men attacked him and his younger sister. His condition is really serious, so please hurry and treat him."

"All right, bring him here in this room," the woman ordered him. He carefully placed me on the bed, but since I'm badly wounded, I couldn't move and I'm having hard time breathing. "Are you his parent or guardian?"

"No, but I came here to help him, since his younger sister called for help."

"I see. Your name, sir?"

"Tsumugu Hinamori"

"All right, please wait in the waiting room until the boy is treated. Is the girl harmed as well?"

I could see the Mr. Hinamori turned to Utau, who don't have many injuries.

"No, ma'am."

"All right. Please step out of the room and wait for the doctor to call you."

"Thank you."

Before they leave, Utau came up to me and gave me hug. I could feel her tears wetting my shirt, and when she let go, she gave me a small, yet a sad smile. I smiled back, and heard her footsteps exit the room.

While waiting for the nurse to treat me, my eyes felt heavy like they forcing me to close them. I had no choice but to get some rest, and as I close them, all I could see is nothing but darkness. I fell into a deep sleep, only to feel pain all around my body.

* * *

**I'll try and upload the next chapter this week. But since Spring Break is over, I don't have that much time, so I hope you guys will be patient for the second chapter for this. It won't be long until I update it this week :) Please R&R!**


	2. Sympathy and Trust

**OMG I'm sorry for late upload! It's because tests have come up and I have to prepare for it! DX so um yea sorry for the late update, and hope you guys like it! Expect another update either 1 or 2 weeks, because tests are still going :( I do not own Shugo Chara btw :3 Enjoy~! :D**

* * *

The next thing I knew when I woke up is me feeling bandages wrapped all around my torso, one on my left cheek, and two on my knees. I lay there, trying to remember what happened with my eyes closed. And that's when it hit me. Utau and I were trying to search for food or ask someone who's reliable enough to lend us some money outside the hospital when we bumped into a group of drug addict men. They begin to abuse us, and I told Utau to go back safely at the hospital when three other men chased after her. I was beaten up very badly, and I could feel that my life has to come to an end when someone saved us. I was happy to see Utau okay, but the next thing I knew was that I was brought here in the hospital, being carried by someone who Utau had call for help.

I opened my eyes, as I try to sit up straight when I felt a sharp pain at my side.

"Try not to move." I followed the voice that leads towards the door, and saw a nurse standing at the doorway, with a clipboard clutched in her hand. She then smiled at me. "You're lucky that you're alive. If it wasn't for your sister to call for help even though she's being chased, both of you would never make it." I didn't say a thing, when I heard footsteps and the nurse turned around to see the doctor coming inside the room.

"I see that you're awake," the doctor stated. "But it seems that you broke a rib or two, your knees are badly scraped, and your left cheek has a bruise. Sadly, you will be staying in that hospital bed for 3 days."

I sighed, looking up the ceiling, still staying silent. _3 days? I don't think I can survive that. I wonder if Utau will be okay handling by herself, or if mom has woken up yet._

"Don't worry you'll be out of that bed before you know it," he continued. "If you like, would you want me to call your sister over to stay with you? It's ok. While you were asleep, she was with a friend and her father while waiting."

I nodded, and the doctor stepped outside and called Utau. "You can come in now." She came inside the room, running towards me with the girl with pink hair following her. Utau then began to cry, hugging me tightly as I felt tears wetting my shirt. I place my hand behind her head, and patted her to make sure that I'm ok. She then let go, and remained silent when the pinkette walked beside her, her hand on her shoulder which made Utau look at her, and smiled at her gently. She looked at me, still smiling and began to speak.

"Your sister was so worried about you. But since I'm here, I could at least try to cheer her up." her smile faded away and her face formed into worried, sad look. "What happened to you? And also, why are you and your sister the only ones on the streets?"

I stayed silent, and that's when I decided to speak. "Our mother is sick. Since we have no food or money with us while our mother is resting, we had no choice but to search for food or find someone who is friendly enough to give us money." I looked down at my blanket, with my bangs covering my eyes. "Sadly, we couldn't find any and we both feel weak and tired. We were starving. But before we could go back here in the hospital, we bumped into a group of drunken men, and…"I paused for a moment, when Utau held my hand, and I could feel her hand shaking. "They began to abuse us. I was the one who was beaten up very badly, and they try to touch her. But since I managed to help her escape, she had no choice but to call for help in order to save me…"

I let out a huge sigh, and try to sit up straight when I felt two hands behind my back, and looked behind to see the pinkette helping me. "You're badly wounded, so let me help." she then looked at Utau. "Don't worry, my dad and I can help you. Besides, both of you can't handle taking care of yourselves, so I'll be with you guys until you are fully recovered." she glanced back at me, continuing to help me sit up straight, supporting me with one hand on my back and the other on my shoulder. I could feel tiny pain on my side, but I manage to handle it and not complain.

I was finally able to sit up straight, and I looked at the girl with a small smile on my face. "Thank you." She giggled. "No problem!" Just then I felt a small tug on my shirt and I looked over to see Utau, looking at the floor. "Ikuto…you've been sleeping for almost two days and you hadn't eaten anything yet…" My eyes widened, surprised to hear of how long I've been sleeping and I still didn't eat anything. "Two days? That's how long I've been asleep?" Utau nodded, and I looked down at my blanket when the pinkette began to speak.

"There's food here at the hospital," she began. "But the food is too greasy. Would you prefer something of what you like instead?"

I nodded, and she smiled.

"What was it that you like?"

I blinked for a few times, thinking of what food I would like to eat. "Taiyaki."

"Ok! What flavor?"

"Chocolate."

She giggled, and walked out of the room, when I stopped her. "While I was asleep, has Utau eaten anything?"

She turned around to face me, nodding her head slowly. "Yup. We gave her an apple, and she also wanted some taiyaki, chocolate flavored." I went silent for a moment, when she spoke again. "Hee hee, you and your sister sure do like chocolate taiyaki, huh?" I silently nodded, and turned to look out my window. "Hee hee, ok, I'll go ask my dad to my buy some. I'll also get some of your sister as well. Actually I want some. So I guess we'll buy 6 taiyaki." I could hear her footsteps leave the room, still giggling. In my prediction, she might be trying to make us happy.

Silence was all that remain between me and Utau. I heard heels echoing in the hallways and is coming in the direction towards my hospital room. I turned away from the window to see the nurse from before when I woke up and walked up to me, still holding a clipboard in her hand. She then smiled at both us, placed the clipboard down, picked up a piece of leather and wrapped it around my left arm.

"It's ok, I'm just going to check your blood pressure." she explained in a soft, gentle voice.

I nodded and watched the leather piece squeeze my left arm. I winced a little, feeling the pressure from the leather as if my arm is running out of my energy to move or ready to explode. I gripped on my blanket tightly when I felt the pressure from the leather reduce, which made me loosen the hold of my blanket. As soon as the leather's pressure was completely gone, the nurse removed it from my arm and placed it on the counter, recording something on her clipboard that might have something to do with my health or status. My arm felt tired, and I could feel my blood rushing down my arm after feeling the leather blocking either direction where my blood is going. I sighed, and when the nurse is done recording, she smiled at us again.

"Would you like something to eat right now, since you haven't eaten for a while?" she asked. I looked at the nurse, and smiled a little. "No, I'm good. I'm waiting for the girl with pink hair and her father to buy us some taiyaki." she gave me a weird look, and then smiled again. "Ok. Be sure to eat well and hope your friend will get your food as soon as possible." she turned around and walked out of the room, leaving me and Utau.

I let out a huge sigh, and then took a quick peek at Utau, who's spacing out and holding on the side of the bed. I lifted my arm up and held her hand, which caused her to startle, since I brought her back to her senses. I let out another sigh, and began to speak.

"Was that girl the one who took care of you while I was asleep?" I asked in low toned voice.

"Yes." she looked at me with pained, worried eyes. "Her and her father."

"I see." I looked down at my blanket, still holding onto her hand. "What were you two doing?"

"We just talked…" in her monotone voice, she went from desperate to a cheerful smile. "Her dad is so funny. He was able to brighten up my mood and the girl seems to be embarrassed by him. I never knew her father is like that even though he was the one who beat all those men."

I stayed silent for a moment, and began to speak again, but this time, with a serious and angry voice. "If only dad is like that. But he isn't. Instead…" I paused, gritting my teeth which caused Utau giving me a frightened look. "He left us. That's how we end up like this. If he hadn't left, we wouldn't be in this mess. Look at me, I'm going to be in a hospital bed for three days, mother is still sleeping and you, you wouldn't be able to handle yourself alone." before I could continue, her grip tightened, and tears rolled down her face. I was shocked by what I said, and I didn't mean to hurt her. I…I'm disappointed in myself. It was all of father's fault after all. "Utau, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those things. It's just…" I couldn't finish my sentence. But before I could speak, Utau cut me off.

"It's ok…as long as I'm with you, then it's ok. But mother, she's too weak to take care of us, and we couldn't even find food because of her…and that's how you end up being in this hospital bed. It's a good thing I found a person who is willing to help us…" she let go of my hand, wiping her tears away. I didn't bother looking at her, because I know I hurt her. But because of her courage and bravery, it made me proud.

I continued to comfort Utau when I heard footsteps that are running towards my room. We both glance at the doorway to see the pinkette carrying a big paper bag and a man standing behind her. They walked up to us and the girl smiled, giving us the paper bag, which I could tell she brought us some taiyaki. I thankfully grabbed it, opened it and handed one out to Utau. She took it from me and happily ate it, while I smiled at her and looked over at the girl, who is still smiling. I then saw the man behind her and walked beside my bed, with eyes filled with sadness and pity, and sighed.

"You poor things," he began in a sorrowful voice. "You've gone through so much, and yet you're too young."

I quickly looked away, not wanting to hear people feeling sorry for us. I didn't want that. It makes us feel like we're weak children who can't do anything just because of what's happening to our family. But no, I will show them that kids like us can handle these kinds of tough situations without showing complaints, and I don't want people getting involved in it. It bothers me and Utau, which is why all we could do now is to just remain silent, and keep them distracted, which will be a tough thing to do.

Hesitating, I looked at the corner of my eye to see the man smiling gently at me. I turned my head around to view his face. I don't know what he's thinking, nor is the girl towards us, but I feel…saf around them. I don't know why, but I guess even though he's a stranger, we could at least trust him, since he's the one who saved us. That's all I could see in their eyes, these kinds of people who saved our lives, is trust. They offered to buy food of what we like, and I'm grateful. But I don't feel like showing them my true feelings. To me, it's unexplainable to why I'm acting like this. Maybe it's because…our father isn't like this one. Or maybe I'm just over thinking too much.

"Don't worry," he continued, still with a smile on his face. "We will take care of you, because I can't let you handle yourselves like this when your mother is still on her weak state. Even if you don't want us to be involved with your problems, we will do anything to keep you safe."

I still remain silent, carefully listening to the stranger's words.

"But you know…kids at your age; you sure are very brave and tough. You, my friend…" he placed his hand on my shoulder, and gave me thumbs up. "You will do anything to protect your family. You even made your sister escape to make her safe, while you are being beaten up by crazy idiots. But she couldn't leave you. She disobeyed you, not just because you're putting your life on the line to keep her alive, but she because she wants to save you and be kept alive as well. She called for help because she needs you, since she's your family." I was startled. I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't find the words to tell him how thankful I am, so I decided to close it. He shook me with his hand still on my shoulder. "You know what…" he removed his hand from my shoulder and backed away, placing his both his hands on his hips, and stood up straight, making a super hero pose. "I like kids like you! You and your sister! I don't why, but that's so cool! You are the mighty super hero! Hahaha!"

The room became silent, and I stared at him awkwardly. Even though he is awkward, he was very sincere. It relieved me, alright. To believe that this man is showing respect towards my actions I put the other night. I then smiled at him, and Utau began to laugh, and the pinkette face palmed herself. I could tell she's embarrassed by her dad.

_So this is how Utau described this man…_I thought. _What a weird guy, yet…his words totally reached me. I could never imagine that this man is really a father. Heh he's still a kid, but I bet he's an overprotective one._

The pinkette stomped right in front of her father, with a vein popped out of her forehead. "You're making me feel embarrassed again! *sigh* I don't know if he understands what you're saying."

The man, feeling ashamed of what his daughter said, ran into the corner of the room with his knees bent and arms wrapped around it. "Amu-chan is being mean to me even though I'm just helping them…" he mumbled, as if it sounds like he's sobbing.

I blinked my eyes a few times. _So that's her name…Amu…_

Amu walked up to her father and patted his head. "I'm sorry. You just can't stop embarrassing me. I find it weird, honestly." she then giggled, and her father turned around and hugged her. "Amu-chan!"

Utau and I stared at them weirdly. She then turned around and smiled at me. "See, Ikuto? I told you he's funny." I smiled back, and placed my hand inside the paper bag and grabbed a piece of taiyaki. I then took a bite, luckily, it's still warm.

Amu and her dad walked back at us, pretending that nothing happened. But if I look closely at her face, it's slightly red. Probably it's because she's still embarrassed of what she saw few minutes ago. Amu walked towards my bed, and asked if I can hand her a taiyaki. I can tell she's starving after all she's done to help us. I gave her the bag as she grabbed one taiyaki and ate it.

"Amu-chan," her dad called out. "I'm going to check on your mother and will be staying in her room for a while. Would you like to stay here and keep those kids company?"

Amu nodded, as he father walked up to her and gave her a quick hug, and began to leave. But before he walked out of the room, he turned around. "Behave, okay? And take care of yourself. I will be in your mother's room, and you can stay here as long as you like, but remain here with these kids at all times."

"Yes, papa," she replied back, and then he left the room.

We happily ate the taiyaki, and finished all six of them. I was full, so I asked Amu if she can hand me a bottle of water, and she gladly gave it to me. I drank half a bottle, since I was thirsty and haven't drank for two days

_So she will be staying with us for a while…_I thought. _I wonder what happened to her mother…_

I was curious enough to know what happened to her mother, so I decided to ask her.

"Hey Amu," I started, asking in a low toned voice, as she turned around to look at me. "I was wondering…what happened to your mother?"

Amu blinked a few times, and looked down at the floor, with her bangs covering her eyes. "She…got into a car accident." it shocked me a little, but I didn't say a word. Utau went up to her and hugged her, and I could tell that Amu is starting to cry.

_I didn't know she was affected by that…but I can't blame her since her mother got into a serious accident._

"We were walking across the streets, and we didn't know the car was coming," she continued through her sobs. "We were sure that there were no signs of cars, and while we were crossing, the car suddenly appeared and was about to run over me, but then…" she paused and more tears run down her cheeks, with Utau hugging her tighter. "My mother pushed me out of the way along with my father, and she was hit. She was badly hit, and she was lying there, unconscious. There was blood on the floor, and I couldn't bear to watch, since the sight of blood frightens me."

I still didn't say a word. I feel sorry for her, since her mother protected her from getting a car accident. It's just like me and Utau, but a different story. I risked my life to protect Utau just like the mother protecting Amu, and Utau calling for help to save me with the people helping her mother get into the hospital to be treated immediately. I hope her mother makes it out alive, but I wonder if she's awake.

"I'm sorry…" I apologized, showing her how bad I felt. She needs her mother, as Utau needs me. Amu let go of Utau and looked directly into my eyes. Her eyes are red and puffy after all the crying. "I-It's ok…" she murmured. "But it's a good thing my mother is awake. Right now father is there to take care of her." I was relieved to hear her that her mom is ok. But my mom isn't, and I could tell she's still weak, and…father isn't there to take care of her…

I sighed deeply, as I stared at the boring ceiling with my arms behind my head. Just then I heard heels echoing in the hallways and was headed towards my room. I turned away from the ceiling to see the nurse who was treating me, walking up to us. She smiled gently at us, and we all smiled back.

"Would you kids want something to play with?" the nurse questioned us. "It's no fun to be in this room with nothing to do."

We all nodded yes, and before she could turn around, I stopped her by asking a question. "Do you have any shoujou manga I can read?" She blinked for a few times, and tilted her head sideways, still smiling. "Mmhmm." I gave her a light smile. "Thank you." She then walked out of the room and the room fell into total silence for few seconds.

Just then I heard Amu giggled and turned around to look at me with a cheerful smile. "You read manga?" I gave her strange look. "Yea. Why?" She turned back around to face Utau, with the back of her head only facing my direction. "Nothing~" I could tell she's smirking silently. I have no idea what's she's thinking, but she seems to be fun to be with.

The nurse came back to our room carrying a box of Connect 4, Sorry! and three stacks of shoujou manga. She gave the Connect 4 to Amu and Utau, while the nurse came up to my bed and gently handed me the manga. I smiled her gratefully. "Thank you." she smiled back. "Your welcome." she then left the room and all I could hear is Amu and Utau laughing while playing their games.

I picked up the first book that was on the stack right beside me and began to read. But jumble of thought ran through my mind, thinking about what happened. Even though I'm reading, I didn't bother reading the words as I skim through all the pages. I let out a huge sigh, and took a quick glance to see Amu and Utau still laughing of what they were playing. I looked back at the book, still not focusing of what I'm reading. I then began thinking to myself.

_That Amu girl…she really is serious of taking care of us. Never expected for a little girl like her to help us, but to be honest…I'm happy. I'm happy to have someone like her and her father understanding us._

I stopped thinking for a moment since I'm starting to get bored; all I could do now is read manga and listen to the two girls giggling. I let out another sigh. This is will be a pain in the neck to stay in this bed.


End file.
